


The feelings you can't shake

by Amyeey



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Love, Slow Burn, The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyeey/pseuds/Amyeey
Summary: Kya surprises Lin at Varrick's and Zhu Li's wedding. They talk, laugh and spend time together.  A lot of time passes and a long as the city gets rebuilt Kya stays at Lin's. But what if someone develops feelings? And what if they're totally oblivious to eachother's feelings?Spoilers for the LOK Comic "Turf Wars" (Not major ones)*COMPLETE*
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 39
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Kyalin fanfiction. I hope you'll like this and feel free to comment and share your opinions. :)
> 
> PS: Again, my first language isn't english. Mistakes are all mine.

It was Zhu Li’s and Varrick’s wedding. Lin was leaning against a wall, examining the meat skewer in her right hand. Actually, there was a bit of everything on it. Meat, fish, vegetables. _Why did she take one_ , the earthbender thought, _she didn’t even like fish._

“You know most people start eating when they’re holding food for an eternity.” A voice beside her chuckled. Lin recognized it immediately, her eyes widening when she looked to the side, “Kya? What are you doing here?”

“Tenzin wrote me, telling me they could use every bender in the battle against Kuvira. And I wanted to arrive a week early so I could discuss the plan with everyone but, since they were a week too early, I was still too late.” Kya explained, sighing softly, “I’m sorry, I missed the ceremony. I was told it was quite… interesting.”

Lin let out a soft chuckle, “Yeah, if you had told me that Varrick and Zhu Li would get married, I would have laughed in your face. But I guess, love appears in the weirdest of places.” She said, her voice soft – not very typical for the all mighty Lin Beifong, Chief of Police.

“Wow, you getting sentimental on me?” Kya smirked, pumping Lin’s shoulder with hers’.

A blush creeped on Lin’s face and the earthbender quickly looked away, “I’m just saying, you can’t control with whom you fall in love.”

Kya smiled, “How sweet.”

Lin rolled her eyes, “Anyway, how have you been doing? I haven’t seen you since your last trip to Republic City which seems like ages ago.”

Kya shrugged, “Same old. Mom’s been well which is good but other than that, it’s been quiet at the South Pole.”

“I can’t believe you’re staying at one place more than a few weeks.” said Lin. The Waterbender has always been someone who loved traveling, taking on adventures and meeting new people, seeing new places. She was the complete opposite of Lin but Lin loved that about Kya. Her adventurous lifestyle, her careless state of mind. She did not care what other people thought of her and just did what she wanted to. Lin admired that. The earthbender had always followed the rules – unlike Kya.

Kya nodded, remembering the good old days, “I’ve done my fair share of travelling and besides, I’m not as young as I used to be. Travelling around can be exhausting.”

“Oh come on, you don’t look a day over sixty.” Lin joked and earned a fist against her upper arm, “Rude.” Kya said but chuckled and Lin joined her, rubbing her arm.

“But no, I guess maybe I’m ready to settle down, meet someone, grow old together.” Kya admitted, smiling softly.

Lin turned her head to look at the waterbender, “That sounds nice.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Kya gave her a smile, meeting Lin’s green eyes. She blushed slightly. Lin looked beautiful tonight. The different shades of green looked great on her, complimenting her eyes. She quickly shook her head, looking straight ahead again, to brush of those thoughts.

“So, what about you?” Kya asked after a while.

Lin shook her head, “No, not really. I mean of course there was the battle against Kuvira and that was … intense but, other than that, just paper work, catching thugs and whatever.”

“And… are you seeing someone?” Kya asked hesitantly. Maybe because she felt weird asking it – not wanting Lin to get the wrong idea or maybe because she was afraid of the answer, afraid of a _yes_. She hated feeling like this. _Crush on a straight girl? Wow, Kya. How did you get into this situation… again?_

“No.” Lin said, “I don’t really have time for things like that. I guess I missed my chance.”

“Oh come on, Lin. That’s not true.” Kya gave her a smile, “You’re such a catch, honestly. I guess at least half of your deputies have a crush on you.”

Lin blushed, “They do not!”

“Totally. Seriously, everyone with two eyes can see you’re hot.”

Lin’s face turned even redder, “Kya!”

“What?” Kya laughed, “I’m just honest.”

Lin’s blush was still there but she joined Kya, laughing softly before saying, “I missed this.” She admitted, “Us. Having fun.”

Kya smiled and nodded, her eyes meeting Lin’s, “Me too. It gets really lonely at the South Pole.”

“You should come visit more often.” Lin suggested. She had missed Kya. It was weird but, whenever she was with the older woman, she felt a warmth inside her. This comfortable feeling, making her cheeks grow warm and her stomach twist. This feeling that she could not shake – even though she had tried a thousand times. _What was it?_ She knew there were women who liked women – Kya was one of them and she herself had found herself in multiple situations where her eyes followed the walk of a woman. Ugh, she was so confused. She hated this. _Get it together, Lin!_ She thought.

“Well, I am staying for longer now.” Kya told her, “Tenzin said he could use every healer that he knew now since the city is basically in ruins and people need medical help.”

Lin looked around, looking at the newly created spirit portal, “Yeah, it will be a lot of work from now until the city is back to its old state.”

Kya nodded, “Definitely. But I’m glad to be here. I want to help and I’ve always liked Republic City. It would be great to see some old friends again.”

“What, I’m not enough?” Lin teased.

“You know what I mean.” Kya chuckled softly, pumping her shoulders again.

“Yeah, I know.” Lin nodded, smiling. They fell into a comfortable silence. Even though the Spirit Portal had destroyed a big part of the city, it was absolutely beautiful. The bright stream was lightening the place where Kya and Lin were standing. Lin’s eyes turned to glance at Kya. She was wearing a beautiful Water Tribe dress, showing off her shoulders and with the bonus of a bit of cleavage. And even though she had aged, Lin thought she could not be more beautiful. The blue complimented her eyes and her grey hair glistened in the light.

She blushed when Kya met her eyes and broke the silence, “Something on my face?” She chuckled.

“What? Uhm, no – sorry, I was just…” Lin stammered. _Why was she so nervous and so out of character when she was with Kya?_ She was the Chief of Police, damn it! She was cold and hard and stern but whenever she was with Kya, she felt her legs begin to weaken, her heart hammering in her chest and her cheeks growing hot.

“Staring at me?” Kya raised an eyebrow, obviously teasing the flustered Earthbender.

“Yes, I mean no – “ Lin said, her cheeks redder than ever, “I just – You look beautiful tonight. I mean you look beautiful every night but I mean – Ugh, why am I still talking?” Lin blurted out, stumbling over her words.

There was a thickening silence between them but then Kya laughed, “Don’t worry. You’re pretty beautiful yourself.” She smiled.

Lin looked up and met her eyes, a small smile appearing on her lips as well and before she would do something stupid – like lean forward and join their lips, she changed the subject, “So, where are you staying tonight?”

“Oh.” Kya said, startled at the sudden change of topic. But she caught herself pretty quickly, shrugging, “I guess I’ll take a hotel room. Tenzin told me I could take a room on Air Temple Island but, with his kids – and don’t get me wrong I love them but, I also love my sleep and every time I stay there, they jump on my bed at like six am.” She chuckled.

Lin laughed softly before suggesting, “Well, you could stay at my place, if you want. It’s not the best but, it’ll do and you wouldn’t have to pay a fortune.”

“Really?” Kya smiled, “That would be great!”

“Sure.” Lin smiled, the sparkle in Kya’s eyes making her heart skip a beat.

֎

They had stayed at the wedding for a considerable amount of hours, talking, laughing and also enjoying a few drinks. Kya talked about her adventures and Lin noticed how little she actually knew about what Kya had experienced.

The two of them had been really close as kids but after Lin got together with Tenzin, the Waterbender had left on a journey to find herself. When Kya had returned for good, Lin had been promoted to Chief of Police and the pair had broken up. But even then, Kya moved to the South Pole with her mother, wanting to take care of her as well as she could.

Since then, she had only seen Kya a few times, whenever she had visited Republic City. She missed her, terribly. Every time Kya set sail again, the earthbender felt her heart aching, like a part of herself was leaving. But she had her work and her responsibilities so, she couldn’t visit the South Pole.

The last time she was there was when she had lost her bending. Kya was there for her, spent time with her and held her when she broke down, when she needed her.

But even though, they had not seen each other often, they always clicked when they met again like no one had ever left. Like they had been together this whole time.

֎

Lin unlocked the door of her apartment with her key, letting Kya step into her little flat first, “It’s nothing special, sorry.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve slept in worse places.” Kya chuckled softly, “Thanks for letting me stay.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Lin smiled, “You can stay as long as you like.”

Kya nodded in thanks and put her bags down, walking through the apartment, noticing the earthbender only had one bed.

“Oh yeah, uhm, I don’t have a guest room…” Lin blushed. She had completely forgotten that she and Kya would have to share the bed.

“Oh, I don’t mind if we share.” Kya said, “We used to do it as kids all the time.”

“Yeah… you’re right.” Lin nodded. She remembered those nights as if they were yesterday. She always slept so well when Kya was beside her.

֎

The two of them got ready for bed and Kya asked if she could take a shower. Lin gave her two towels and the Waterbender disappeared in the bathroom. Lin did not know if Kya actually needed a towel since she could just bend the water but, she decided not to stress about it.

She laid down on her bed, opening the book she had started to read. After a while, she heard the bathroom door open. She glanced up, her cheeks reddening at the sight in front of her. Kya was only wearing a towel wrapped around her, her legs and arms fully exposed. She quickly hid behind her book, asking, “Forget something?”

“Yeah, my sleepwear and lotion.” Kya smiled, noticing how Lin was obviously hiding her blush. Kya smirked but disappeared in the bathroom again.

Lin let the book fall onto her head when she heard the click of the door. This was going to be a disaster, wasn’t it?

֎

Kya slipped into the bed beside Lin, snuggling deep into the covers, “Night, Lin.”

“Goodnight, Kya.” Lin groaned quietly. She was already half asleep when Kya was finally done in the restroom, now lying beside her. She turned to the side, her face facing Kya’s before then turning on her back, her hands above her head.

Lin had her eyes closed and Kya smiled. She looked so peaceful, so _beautiful_. She scooted a little closer and wrapped her arm around Lin’s waist as she closed her eyes. Lin’s eyes shot open and the Earthbender glanced down. Her breath hitched slightly and she prayed to all the gods, hoping Kya would not notice the quickening of her heartbeat.

When they were kids, they had often slept like this. Lin’s arms wrapped around Kya but now? Things were different now. Lin felt nervous around Kya and even though she tried to hide it – she was failing miserably. 

The Waterbender was already breathing quietly and steadily. A smile appeared on Lin’s face. She calmed down a bit. Being this close to Kya felt … nice and right. She gently draped an arm around Kya’s shoulder. And slowly, she fell asleep, Kya in her arms.

**TO BE CONTINUED?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I tried to be as canon as possible but I changed some essential things - obviously. Hope you like it and review if you want ^^
> 
> SPOILERS for Turf Wars (Really just one conversation that when you've shipped Kyalin for longer, you all know)

When Lin woke up the next day – usually at an insanely early time, at least for Kya. She slipped out of bed, trying her hardest to be quiet so she would not cause the Waterbender to wake up.

She made her way to the bathroom, getting ready for work again. She knew today was going to be exhausting. After Kuvira’s attack the city was in ruins, completely destroyed. Many have lost their homes and it was the police’s job to ensure safety so yes, today was going to be exhausting.

When she left the bathroom again, she silently – as silent as an earthbender could – walked over to the closet where her armour was in. After bending it on her body she glanced at the waterbender still lying in her bed. She could not help but smile at the sight. Kya’s long, grey hair was sprawled out on her pillow, her chest rising gently and steady up and down as she breathed. She was beautiful. Stunning.

“I can feel you looking at me.” Lin heard the older woman say, making her cheeks turn quite red.

“I wasn’t – “, Lin began but Kya just chuckled, opening her eyes to meet Lin’s, “Relax, I’m just teasing.”

They held their gaze for a second before Kya pushed herself of the bed, looking at the clock on the nightstand, “Spirits, do you always wake up at this time?”

Lin nodded, “Most of the time, yes.”

“You’re impossible.” Kya laughed softly before standing up, stretching her arms out in the air, “Okay, let me just get ready. I want to go to the medical centre and see if I can be of help.”

Lin nodded, “I’ll come with you. Tenzin said the people who lost their homes were sleeping in tents for now. He and the other Airbenders put them together right after the attack.”

“So, you know where to go?” Kya asked as she disappeared in the bathroom, Lin stalking after her, “Because even when I grew up here, Republic City has changed a lot.” She chuckled.

Lin nodded, “Yeah, I do. I’ll take you.”

“Thanks.” Kya smiled, stepping out of the restroom again, fully dressed and ready to go. She was wearing her blue water tribe dress and her hair was up in her usual style. Even in something so simple, Kya was simply stunning.

֎

Two weeks had passed since Kuvira’s attack and since Lin has offered Kya to stay at her place. The City’s situation has not been improving much in the last two weeks and the people were getting upset, especially since Avatar Korra had taked a vacation in the Spirit World.

Lin could understand her. The girl had gone through so much, not only in the last year but in her whole life. A vacation would probably do her some good. Kya had been helping out as much as she could, treating the wounded and thinking of plans on how to solve the housing situation.

They had spent much time together and Lin loved spending every free minute she had with the waterbender. She could not describe it but there was a feel of comfort when she was with Kya that she had never felt before. But even though she was a Beifong, the daughter of the toughest earthbender in the world, she was way too scared to admit those feelings to anyone – especially Kya.

„I’ll pick you up at seven, okay? “, Lin told Kya. Lin dropped Kya off at her new workplace every day now and picked her up every day at seven again since she had to get the police department together again, currently working on finding the leaders of the Triple Threats.

„Sure thing. Should we cook today?“, Kya asked.

Lin bit her lip, „I have to return to the station again after I drop you off…“

„Come on Lin, you gotta eat. You skipped dinner the last four days.“ Kya said and it was the concern in her eyes that broke the tough Earthbender.

„Okay fine.“ Lin agreed, „But I’ll leave again at nine.“

„You got it, Chief.“ Kya smiled and Lin returned it before leaving, driving to the temporary headquarters of the police department – since the real one got completely demolished by Kuvira’s weapon.

֎

Kya stepped into the main tent were her brother, his kids, Zhu Li and a few other hard works were. Zhu Li took charge of the situation after the attack and told everyone what to do. She was a great leader, the waterbender thought.

Zhu Li asked her if she could be of assistance in the medic tent but before she could leave, Avatar Korra and Asami stepped into the yellow tent. Everyone cheered and welcomed them home, asking how their little trip in the Spirit World was.

“Welcome home.” Kya smiled, giving Asami a quick hug before they enlightened them on the current situation. Tenzin told them everything and there was a speech from Korra, inspiring the Evacuees that there was hope and that their housing situation would change as quickly as it was possible.

When Korra returned, Kya noticed the closeness between her and Asami. She smiled softly, nodding when Tenzin said, “Those two make a good team, don’t they?”

“They sure do.”

Kya knew she did not just see two friends working together, but two people who shared more than that. Two people who loved each other, who cared for each other more than anything in the world. She was sure of it.

֎

It was a bit after six when Kya approached Asami and Korra again on Airtemple Island. “I was hoping I’d run into you both.” Kya smiled when she saw Korra sitting on the wooden fence and Asami leaning against it.

“Kya! Hi… what’s up?” Korra asked hesitantly.

She crossed her arms over her chest, “It’s none of my business but, I wanted to say that you two make a beautiful couple.” She smiled.

Both of their eyes widened, “How’d you know?”

Kya just smiled, “I suspected something was up when Tenzin told me you two went on vacation together.” She told them. Then she sighed contently, “I remember the first getaway I had with my first girlfriend. I’d never been so happy.”

“I didn’t know…” Korra said softly.

“My friends and family all do. But I don’t exactly announce it to everyone I meet.” She explained and asked if the two of them had told anyone about their relationship yet. When Asami told her that her parents knew and Korra stated that they were a bit worried what others might think, Kya nodded, explaining how the four nations handle this sort of thing differently.

The Watertibe was a very private nation, the Airnomads very open, the Fire nation mostly open minded – but less after Firelord Sozin – and the Earth Kingdom was still adjusting.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to rush things and just tell everybody.” Kya told them, “But don’t worry too much about what others will think. In the end you’re the Avatar and a pretty powerful fighter so, you can do what you want.”

Asami chuckled and nodded, “That’s true.”

“So, I mean – I know it’s none of my business but, are you seeing anyone? I’ve been meaning to ask you about your necklace.”

Kya smiled and touched her necklace, “Oh no, this has another meaning for me. But no, not right now.”

“Really? You’re a catch.” Korra said bluntly.

Kya laughed softly, “I’m flattered but, I’ll just see what time brings. Speaking of time…” She started, “I have to get going so I won’t miss the last ship.”

“Aren’t you staying on the Island?”

“Oh no.” Kya shook her head, “I love the kids but I love my sleep more.”

“But isn’t a hotel super expensive right now? If there is one still...”

“There is.” Kya said, “But I’ve been staying at Lin’s for the past weeks.”

“Oh, you’re staying with Beifong?” Asami asked.

“Yes, she offered and I accepted. And we’ve known each other since we were kids anyway.”

“So, you and Lin?” Korra smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Kya chuckled, shaking her head, “Oh no, Lin’s just a friend.”

“That’s what I said about Asami, too.” Korra said.

“Korra, stop being rude.” Asami said but she was thinking the same thing as her girlfriend.

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” Kya said. She did not mind comments like that, “Lin’s just… a friend.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well, I am for her.” Kya sighed quietly. She did not mean to say that out loud.

“Maybe you should just tell her how you feel. It worked for me and Korra. Maybe it’ll be like that for you, too.” Asami said softly.

“Lin’s not like that.” Kya shook her head.

“You never know until you try.” Korra said.

Kya nodded, giving the young girl a smile, “I suppose you’re right. Thank you. I really have to get going now.”

“Okay.” Korra nodded.

“Thanks for the talk, Kya.” Asami smiled, “

“Anytime, girls. See you tomorrow.” Kya said.

As she walked back to the boats, she sighed softly. She liked Lin. Really liked her but, even if the Earthbender was a bit awkward around her sometimes, that did not mean that she felt about her like Kya felt about Lin. She took the last boat to the city – even though she could have just water bent over. She was exhausted from all the healing she had done today.

She was at the spot were Lin picked her up every day at exactly seven. Her mind was like a rollercoaster. She was not used to feeling like this. She was usually very straight forward, speaking her mind whenever she felt like it but with this? With Lin? She was way too scared of rejection, of losing her good friend.

She was lost in thought when Lin tapped her shoulder, “You okay?”

Kya blinked a few times, turning her head to look at Lin, “Yes, sorry – I was just … thinking. Everything okay?”

Lin nodded but groaned, “The Tripe Threat is a pain in the ass.” They started walking to were Lin always parked her Satomobile.

“You’ll catch them, don’t worry.” Kya smiled and Lin met her eyes, returning the soft smile, “Thanks, Kya.” She blushed slightly and quickly opened her Satomobile, finding her place on the driver’s seat. Kya sat down beside her and Lin started the engine.

“So, did anything interesting happen at the medic centre?” Lin asked.

“Well, Korra and Asami are back.” Kya smiled, remembering their conversation. She wanted to tell Lin about them but, it wasn’t her place. The two would come out soon enough.

“Yeah, Tenzin told me.” Lin nodded, “I know some people are upset that the Avatar was gone for two weeks but, seriously, that vacation was long overdue for her.”

“Definitely.” Kya agreed, “She’s been through a lot. Asami, too. Losing your dad like that can’t be easy.”

Lin nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence. Lin drove them back to her apartment and parked in front of the house. “Okay, so because my fridge is basically empty, I bought some stuff.” Lin said and Kya’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Who are you and what have you done to my Lin?” Kya asked sarcastically.

“Ha-Ha.” Lin said before grabbing the bag and handing it to Kya, “I can’t cook so, here.”

“I’m not your slave.” Kya said playfully.

Lin just rolled her eyes, “I’m regretting to have agreed to cooking at home today.”

“Okay okay, I’ll be nice. Now, come on.” Kya chuckled and stepped out of the vehicle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you like this new chapter. Review if you like. :)

“Okay, I suppose your stove still works?” Kya chuckled as she put the things Lin had bought on the little counter beside it, “Did you ever even use it?”

“I used it.” Lin said, “Once or twice.”

“You really are impossible.” Kya chuckled, taking everything out of the bag, “So let’s see. Tomatoes, Mushrooms… Let’s just make a vegetable stew.”

“Sounds good.” Lin said.

“Now come over here. I’m not making everything myself.” Kya chuckled and Lin nodded, making her way to the Waterbender, “What do you need me to do?”

“You can chop the mushrooms first.” Kya said while she was getting started on the tomatoes and carrots.

Lin nodded and got to work. She was not a good cook – everyone knew that. As a kid, she often just got something at a snack bar since her mom was even worse or she made something simple like noodles. But since she became Chief, she cooked even less, always getting something at the station or just forgetting about her meals. That was just the way it was but she did not mind.

Now Kya was here and the Waterbender loved to make meals herself, experimenting and trying new recipes. She was not always there since she was the Chief of Police but, Kya always left her leftovers and they would sit on the couch, Lin finishing the meals Kya spared and Kya talking to her about her day. Lin enjoyed those times. It felt … good to come home to someone.

She was lost in thoughts before a stabbing pain brought her back to reality.

“Spirits.” She cursed, holding her finger.

“You okay?” Kya frowned, looking over to the younger woman.

Lin nodded, “Yeah, just cut myself.”

“You have to be careful. Your knives are really sharp since you never use them.”

“Well, too late now.” Lin groaned.

“Wait here. I’ll get a bandage.”

“Kya, it’s just a cut.” Lin said but the Waterbender was already out of the kitchen. She reappeared seconds later with bandages.

“Give me your hand.” She instructed and Lin complied. Kya’s hands were soft and oh spirits, the Waterbender was so close to her. Thank God, she did not have seismic sense like her mother because if she did, she would hear Lin’s quick heartbeat.

“Okay, all done.” Kya smiled and let go of Lin’s hand. She immediately felt the loss.

“Thanks.” Lin stammered a bit, nervous. _Get it together, Lin._ She thought.

“Don’t mention it.” Kya said and got back to work, “I am a healer after all. It’s my job. And also, I hope you didn’t do that on purpose to get out of work.” She smirked.

Lin rolled her eyes but smiled, “Okay, okay. I’ll finish chopping the carrots.”

“Good.”

֎

“This is much better than the snack bar at the station.” Lin smiled, already finishing her second place.

“I’m glad you like it.” Kya said.

“You really have to teach me some time. I don’t know what I will do when you leave again.” Lin said, already hating the thought of Kya going back to the South Pole.

Kya nodded, biting her lip, “I don’t know when that will be. The people here still need a lot of medical attention.”

“Well, that’s great!” Lin said before realizing how that sounded, “I mean not the people need a medic but uh, that you’re staying here. I mean – I like having you here.”

Kya smiled, “I like being here, too.” She loved their time together, even if she was just a friend to the Earthbender. She did not want to lose Lin and if that meant hiding her secret, she was okay with that.

֎

“When will you be home?” Kya asked as they cleaned up.

Lin sighed, “Probably after midnight. I have the long nightshift and since the Triple Threat is out there again, we’ll have to be extra careful.”

“Mhm.” Kya nodded.

“What?” Lin frowned.

“I’m just – I guess I’m worried.” Kya sighed, “Don’t get me wrong. I know you can handle those thugs but, I – I don’t know. I just hate the thought of you getting hurt.”

Lin’s eyes widened a bit. She was not used to someone being worried for her, caring about her like Kya did. She gently put her hand on Kya’s shoulder, “Nothing bad will happen to me. I promise.”

Kya smiled, her eyes meeting Lin’s. She nodded, “Okay…”

“And besides, I have the best healer of the city waiting for me at home to fix me up.” Lin smirked.

Kya chuckled but punched Lin’s upper arm, “Don’t say stuff like that. I better not have to fix you up… again.”

Lin laughed softly and nodded, “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” Kya said, “Then you better get going.”

“Don’t wait up for me.” Lin said and was out the door.

Kya knew she could not sleep until Lin was back home – she was way too worried. When she was away, she did not know how many dangerous threats Lin had to encounter but after hearing what Lin had gone through, she was worried. Lin had scars all over her body from her work. Kya had saw them every time the Earthbender walked around in just a towel after showering. She did not say anything though. She did not want to make Lin uncomfortable. Maybe she would ask about them some day.

֎

The next day, Lin was sitting in her office, reading the report Mako and Bolin had written for the files. Bolin must have written it. The handwriting was almost unreadable. She had to ask multiple times what it said.

“What does this last part say? I can barely make out the handwriting.” Lin asked.

“Oh, it says: Then in a surprising turn of events, Korra and Asami kissed. The end.” Bolin replied and Lin almost chuckled.

Mako blushed slightly, “I asked you to finish the report, not write a romance novel.”

“It seemed like a pertinent information the Chief should know about.” Bolin said.

“Huh. Well, what do you know…?” Lin murmured. She almost expected this. Korra did invite Asami on a vacation in the Spirit World after all and they seemed awfully close after returning when she saw them last.

Then she stood up and almost threw the report in Bolin’s face, “But next time you fill out a police report, it better be readable, Rookie! Your penmanship looks like Possum-Chicken scratch!”

Bolin took a step back but straightened, pulling up his chin, “Sorry, ma’am!”

Mako told her more about the recent attack and who he suspected it was. She sent them off to search for more hard evidence so they could inspect the guy, Tokuga.

When they left the room, she sighed. She was not concentrated. She was thinking about what she had just found out, about Korra and Asami and about Kya. If the Avatar could confess her affection to a girl, why couldn’t she? Was it even something like that? She liked Kya. That was clear. But clear was also that she was horrible with feelings, these kinds of feelings. And what would this even mean? What if Kya would not feel the same way? Just because Kya liked women, did not mean she liked her. She could not believe these kinds of things were keeping her from working properly. She shook her head and ruffled her hand through her hair. _Get a grip, Lin._

֎

Later that evening, Mako and Bolin came back with more evidence that the Triple Threat were holed up in an abandoned warehouse at the docks, pier thirty-one. Lin called her officers and all were now in position. The Earthbender used her seismic sense to see what was happening in the building. She noticed at least a dozen people on the lower level and told her officers to get ready to move.

She kicked down the metal door downstairs, her eyes widening when she saw that the people she had seen were actually just human sized puppets. She had not seen this. She had miscalculated…

“Everyone out! Now!” Mako yelled and as soon as he said it there was a huge explosion, the smoke and fire closing in on them. The Firebender stepped in front of them, trying his hardest to best the fire back, protecting his colleagues.

They all made it. They were safe. Thanks to Mako.

“I’m sorry. Chief. I thought our lead was solid.” Mako apologized but Lin shook her head, her arms crossed over her chest, “It’s not your fault. Tokuga was one step ahead of us. But I won’t let him outsmart us again.”

Then she turned to her officers, “Sweep what’s left of the room. See if Tokuga left behind any clues where he might be hiding.”

֎

Lin came home well after midnight, again. The day had been rough. Besides getting almost killed by an explosion and failing miserably at her mission, the thoughts about Kya did not go away. She just needed sleep, she thought.

She unlocked the door of her apartment with her key, stepping into it as quietly as she could. She suspected Kya was already asleep but was proven wrong when she had a voice and silent footsteps afterwards, “Lin?”

“Yeah.” Lin nodded, seeing the Waterbender enter the room, “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, don’t worry. I was – reading.” Kya said with a pause. She was actually just not able to sleep while Lin was still out.

Lin nodded, not reading too much into it. “Okay then.”

“You reek of smoke.” Kya scrunched her nose, “What happened?”

“Uh, there… was an explosion.” Lin said, rubbing the back of her head.

“What?! Are you okay?” Kya asked, stepping closer to the Earthbender.

“I’m fine. Mako stopped it with his bending. Don’t worry.” Lin quickly said.

“Are you sure? You seem stressed and exhausted.”

“I’m just tired. Today’s been a lot.” Lin sighed and went to her bedroom, bending off her armour and putting it back into her closet.

“Need a waterbender massage?” Kya offered. She always offered but Lin always shook her head. So, the Waterbender was surprised when she heard Lin say, “Actually yes, if you don’t mind. But let me get ready for bed first.”

Kya smiled and nodded.

Lin changed into her sleepwear, a white tanktop since it was way too hot to sleep in anything long sleeved and some grey shorts. She returned to Kya in the bedroom who was already in place on the bed with a bowl of water.

Kya gestured Lin to put her head in her lap and seconds later, Kya’s hands were glowing from the water and at the sides of Lin’s head. After a few seconds, Lin was able to fully relax. The healing Water felt good and relieving.

“What happened at the medical centre today?” She asked, her eyes still closed.

“Oh, not much.” Kya replied, “Zhu Li’s probably running for president, though.”

“Really?” Lin asked, “Finally someone who’s fit for leadership. Raiko is an asshole.”

“Lin!”

“What? It’s true.” Lin said and Kya chuckled. They stayed silent for a while before Lin remembered what she had found out today, “Did you know that Korra and Asami were a thing?”

Kya smiled, “Yeah, I did. I told them they make a cute couple on the day they returned.”

“They do, don’t they?” Lin said softly.

“Wow, are you going soft Beifong?”

“Shut up.” Lin said but chuckled. Kya smiled, continuing her work.

After a while, Lin spoke again, “You know, it’s kind of amazing.”

“What is?”

“That the Avatar is dating a woman. I mean – that just sends a message, you know. I know Avatar Kyoshi was bisexual, too but, she wasn’t able to change much – especially in the Earth Kingdom. But Korra could turn things around, for the better, I mean.” Lin ranted.

Kya smiled, “Wow, didn’t know you knew about gay history.”

Lin blushed but before she could say something, Kya said, “But no, you’re right. Things like these don’t change over night but, Korra could do something. Make the world a better place.” She smiled.

Lin nodded. She let out a soft breath, her eyes still closed. It made her think about Kya must have encountered when she told people about herself or when she was with women. Maybe some people were disrespectful against her, hurtful, mean. Lin wanted to punch those people in the face. You don’t choose who you’re attracted to. You don’t choose who you like. And… she didn’t choose to like Kya but she did.

“Okay, all done.” Kya said after a while and bent the water back into the bowl. Lin pushed herself off from Kya’s lap and rubbed the back of her neck, “Thank you.” She smiled and stood up.

“No problem.” Kya said and climbed back into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

_So pretty…_

Lin climbed over to her side of the bed and threw the covers over her as well. She turned to her side to look at Kya.

The Waterbender smiled, “Feeling better?”

Lin nodded, “Definitely. Haven’t felt that relaxed for ages.”

“You really need to take care of yourself more, Lin.” Kya said in a serious tone.

Lin nodded, sighing in defeat, “I know. I know.”

“How about we go to my yoga class tomorrow?” Kya suggested.

“Why would I do yoga ?” Lin frowned.

Kya rolled her eyes, “Because it’s relaxing and healthy. Come on, Lin. Do it for me.”

Lin looked into her eyes. She sighed. She could not say no to those eyes, “Fine but, you owe me.”

Kya chuckled, “Okay. We’ll do something I like and then you can choose another activity.”

“What if we train together?” Lin said.

“You want to throw rocks at me?” Kya raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know. We used to do it as kids and I haven’t trained one on one combat in a while. Especially against someone good.”

“How kind.” Kya chuckled. Then she nodded, “Okay, we go to yoga class and then we train. But watch out, I might kick your ass.”

“We’ll see.” Lin smirked. They chuckled and fell asleep shortly after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2 chapters in one day? I must have felt really inspired. Definitely spoilers for Turf Wars. Changed some things to make it fit.
> 
> Read, enjoy, review. :)

“Why did I agree to this again?” Lin groaned as she held the door open for Kya, letting her step into the building where Kya said her new yoga classes were. She told Lin she was so happy when she discovered that the building still stood since it was far back.

“Because you need a stress relief and this will be good for your health.” Kya said.

“My health is perfectly fine.”

“Keep telling that to yourself.” Kya chuckled.

Lin rolled her eyes but did not say anything else. She knew Kya was right. Maybe this would be good for her.

Kya guided her to the changing room after saying hello to a woman who seemed to be the instructor. She put her bag down on the bench and looked around. There were a few women there with them, all in more comfortable clothing.

“You can put your bag into the lockers here.” Kya said and pointed at them. The Waterbender put her bag down as well and took leggings and a blue tank top out. Lin brought comfortable sweatpants and a white top. They changed quickly and Lin noticed that some were just wearing their bindings with leggings. But she really only had eyes for Kya. Kya was more fit than Lin thought. She quickly pushed those thoughts away when she noticed Kya had said something.

“Sorry what?”

Kya chuckled, “Where were you? Anyway, come on, the lesson’s starting.”

Lin nodded and followed Kya into another room.

  
֎

“Admit it. You liked it.” Kya smiled as they walked out.

Lin rolled her eyes but nodded, “Fine. It was pretty relaxing.”

“Ha! See!” Kya smirked, “Knew it would be.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Lin waved her off. She really enjoyed that actually. Not just because the class was good but also because Lin liked the time she spent with Kya and she was glad it was not over yet.

“Well, Miss Smarty Pants, ready for training?” Lin smirked.

“You bet I am.” Kya nodded.

֎

They were at the training field minutes after. The training field was basically just an empty space with water around it. It was the perfect space to train since there was material for both benders.

Lin had changed into her usual police armour and Kya had changed into looser sweatpants and a tight black top.

“Ready?” Lin asked.

Kya smirked and put some distance between them, “Always.”

Lin smirked and was the first to move. She threw a punch, bending a rock from behind her towards the Waterbender. Kya gracefully dodged the rock, swirling around as she bent a splash of water toward Lin. Lin easily blocked it by putting a rock in front of her. She quickly jumped to the side, flipping around in a jump as she bent more rocks at Kya.

Kya split the rocks with her water before bending two water jets around her, holding them steady as she held her gaze with Lin. Lin smirked, waiting for Kya to make a move. The Waterbender moved, shooting the water towards Lin in a quick motion.

Lin jumped out of the way, quickly moving her arm to bent a rock at Kya. Kya’s eyes widened as it hit her, making her fall to the ground.

A few seconds later, Lin stood in front of her. She crossed her arms over her chest, “Ready to give up?”

Kya looked up at the Earthbender before smirking, “Never.” She quickly moved her leg in a circle motion. She hit Lin at her ankle, sweeping her off her feet. She moved over Lin, pinning her hands on the ground. Lin looked up at her, her eyes shocked and wide.

“Didn’t Sokka always teach us to always concentrate while fighting?” Kya said playfully, raising her eyebrow.

“That wasn’t fair. I already defeated you.” Lin said.

“Well, who’s pinning who down now.” Kya said. Then it was Lin’s time to smirk as she turned her hands, grabbing Kya’s wrists before turning them in a smooth circle, “I guess I am.”

Kya rolled her eyes but chuckled, “Fine, fine. I give up.”

Lin smiled in victory before she actually noticed in what position they were in. Kya’s legs between hers, her knees against the Kya’s sides and her hands tightly holding Kya’s against the ground. And oh spirits, there faces were so close together. Kya’s blue eyes seemed even brighter than before, shiny, full of light. Lin noticed that Kya’s lips were slightly parted and she felt her cheeks burning up. All she could think about was pressing her lips against Kya’s …

“Lin … “ She heard Kya whisper, her eyes locked with hers. Kya was confused. Did Lin feel something, too?

But before Lin could even remotely think about anything, a loud sound disrupted them. Lin quickly looked up before separating herself from Kya as quickly as possible. She looked at the city, seeing smoke coming from one of the buildings. Kya was standing right beside her now and even though Lin wanted to do nothing else but to talk to Kya, she knew she had to find out where the sound came from and especially why.

“Go. I’ll take a cab home.” Kya said and put her hand on Lin’s shoulder.

Lin turned her head to look at Kya, glancing at her hand. She covered it with hers and gave it a squeeze before using her Metalbending to follow the smoke as quickly as possible.

Kya let out a deep sigh. What did this mean? Was Lin actually feelings something? Or – was she imagining things? She rubbed her forehead and made her way to Lin’s apartment.

  
֎

Lin did not have time to think about the things that had just happened with Kya. She was informed that Asami Sato had been taken by the leader of the Triple Threats, Tokuga.

The building that had exploded was the head quarters of The Creeping Crystal’s. She was watching over the situation from a roof on the other side of the street. She was standing beside Mako and Bolin and a bit farther back, Korra was standing there. Her face full with worry but also anger.

“What are we waiting for, Beifong?” Korra said louder, “You have to the Triple Thretas surrounded. Let’s go after Tokuga now!”

Lin sighed, “We can’t. The Triple Threats aren’t letting anyone leave their apartments. Tokuga is threatening to turn this neighbourhood to rubble if we try to move in.”

“And considering he tried to kill us, I doubt he’s bluffing.” Mako threw in.

“So I’m just supposed to sit here and do nothing?” Korra screamed.

Lin let out a sigh, “Listen, kid…” She put her hand on Korra’s shoulder, “… I’m sorry about Asami. I head you two… “ She trailed off, “Anyway, we’ll get her out of harm’s way. I promise.”

“Thanks.” Korra gave her a worried smile, “Asami and I have been in tough spots before – but this time feels different.“

After that, Lin talked to her officers and Mako. There was not much she could do right now. She could not imagine what Korra must be going through. She had just gotten together with Asami and now Tokuga had taken her? And Tokuga wasn’t just some thug but a serious threat who was not bluffing or making empty menaces. It made her think of Kya and what she would do if someone would take her. The two weren’t like Korra and Asami but, Lin cared for Kya, deeply. She would do anything to keep her safe.

She was absolutely furious when she found out – a few hours later – that Korra, Mako and Bolin had completely abandoned her orders and had gone to save Asami themselves anyway. She could understand why they did it but, it was still irresponsible and stupid to recklessly go to Tokuga and rescue Asami. Thankfully, no one was seriously hurt – at least that she knew of, Tokuga had disappeared.

  
֎

Lin stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. She washed her face and sighed. She was home alone – Kya had written a note that she would be a bit late since she was meeting old friends at a bar tonight.

So much was happening in her life right now. Asami was safe, Zhu Li was getting announced as Mayor tonight at the Great Hall and there was somewhat peace between the humans and spirits. But still, the only thing on her mind was a certain Waterbender.

What would have happened if the explosion had not happened? Would she have leaned in? Would have Kya let her? She sighed and dried her face. She walked around her apartment, not really going anywhere. She just needed to clear her head.

She felt helpless and Lin hated that feeling. Should she tell her that she felt something? A connection between them? But what if Kya would just laugh in her face and then they would never speak again and she would die alone in some ditch?

She slapped herself in the face.

She groaned, “Get it together, Lin! This is so unlike you! You’re the daughter of Toph Beifong. You’re tough and strong. Now stop acting like a little teenager having her first crush!”

“So what if she rejects you? You could still be friends, that isn’t that bad.” She told herself before covering her face with her hand, “Of course that is bad. That would be awkward and – “

She immediately stopped when she heard the lock of the front door turn, the door opening seconds later. Kya stepped into the apartment, frowning when she saw Lin just standing there. She heard some voices but the woman was alone, “Didn’t I just hear you talking to someone?”

“What? Oh uh, no, you must have imagined it.” Lin stammered.

Kya raised an eyebrow but nodded, “Mhm. I really must be getting old.”

Lin rubbed the back of her head, “Mhm, yeah.”

“Hey, you’re getting up there, too.” Kya chuckled and took off her jacket.

Lin laughed softly before frowning, “Weren’t you supposed to come home late?”

“It is late, Lin. Look at the clock.”

“What?” Lin frowned, turning her head to look at it. It was indeed already past midnight. Had she really spent so much time reminiscing about Kya?

“Huh, must’ve forgotten the time.”

Kya frowned, “Sure you okay? Did something happen?”

Why wasn’t Kya saying anything about their almost – kiss? Was it even that? Did she just over analyse things again? What she didn’t know was that Kya was thinking the exact same thing.

“Asami got kidnapped.” She blurted out.

Kya’s eyes widened, “Was that the explosion? Is she okay?”

“No but yes. Korra and the others rescued her.” Lin explained.

Kya let out a relieved breath, “Spirits, you scared me there.”

“Sorry, should have started with that.” Lin said nervously while rubbing her head, “So, how was your night?”

“It was pretty fun.” Kya smiled, “And you can be proud of me, I didn’t even smoke any Lilyweed even when they asked me.”

“Kya! You can’t just say that to the Chief of Police!”

“Hey, I just said I _didn’t_ smoke any.”

“But your friends did.” Lin said.

“Oh relax. Maybe you should try it, too some time. It would definitely relax you.” Kya brushed her off and chuckled.

“You’re such a hippie.” Lin rolled her eyes but chuckled. She could not stay mad at Kya.

“Oh, you love it.” Kya laughed, walking past Lin into the bathroom.

_I do._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Damn, this turned out to be longer than I thought it would. WARNING for slight NSFW.

Another week had passed and things in Republic City had calmed down. Asami had finished the plan on how to provide housing for the people who had lost their homes and production was going well. Kya was still providing medical care for those who needed it and Lin was keeping a lookout on new gangs and triads.

They never spoke about what happened at training and it was killing both of them. By now both thought the other was just uncomfortable and wanted to forget it ever happened by pretending it didn’t. Lin was a detective, the Chief and Kya was not dumb either but both benders were absolutely oblivious.

Kya and Lin had gone out to eat in a restaurant tonight. Lin enjoyed it and tried her best to think of it just as a dinner between lifelong friends – not as a date as much as she wanted it to be. She felt like a teenager and groaned internally.

Kya pulled her arms close to her chest as they walked home. It had gotten colder these last few days. Lin smiled and took off her coat, throwing it over Kya’s shoulders. The Waterbender pulled it closer and thanked her.

“I told you to bring a jacket.” Lin said.

“I didn’t know it was going to be this cold and I’m used to the cold but not while wearing short sleeves.”

“I remember specifically saying ‘You should bring a jacket. It’s going to be cold later’.” Lin said.

“Yeah, yeah, Miss Smarty Pants.” Kya chuckled, waving her off, “That’s what I have you for. Your coat’s really warm.”

“Wow, just for that? I am deeply offended.” Lin joked.

Kya laughed softly, “Yes. My personal jacket reminder and holder. Sounds like a great job, doesn’t it?”

“Oh, definitely.” Lin chuckled.

“I mean could you imagine?” Kya asked, “I bet there’s some rich man who has someone like that.”

“Raiko probably has.” Lin said and Kya nodded, “Definitely. He seems like the guy to spend money on that.”

“I’m so glad he isn’t president anymore. Zhu Li’s doing a really good job for her first week.” Lin said,

“That’s good to hear.” Kya said, “She seems to be one of the first leaders in a while who actually cares about the people.”

Lin nodded, “She really does and she gives a voice to the underdogs.”

Kya smirked, “Maybe she’ll even make lilyweed legal.”

Lin rolled her eyes, “Is that all you think about?”

Kya nodded, “I will keep mentioning it until you try it.”

“Kya, I’m the Chief. I won’t try it and I promise you, I will arrest you I ever catch you smoking it.”

“Oh please, wouldn’t be my first time in cuffs.” Kya said and Lin started to chuckle when she realized how that sounded. “Oh spirits, Lin, I didn’t mean it like that!” – she just meant because she had been arrested before.

“Wouldn’t surprise me if you did.” Lin laughed. They were already in Lin’s building and the Earthbender was unlocking the door, stepping in after Kya.

“You are impossible.” Kya rolled her eyes but let out a soft laugh as well.

“You started it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kya waved her off, “Anyway.” She said, “I’m going to take a shower now and I promise _you_ I will convince you to smoke Lilyweed someday.”

“Don’t get up your hopes.” Lin said and watched Kya disappear in the bathroom. She heard the shower run and went into her bedroom. She changed into her shorts and tank top and lied down on the bed, smiling softly. She really enjoyed herself tonight. Having dinner with Kya was a great idea – even just as friends.

Kya let the water run over her body. It relaxed her muscles and felt extremely calming and good on her skin. She touched her chest. There was a warmth inside her and she knew it had to do with the Earthbender in the other room. She leaned her head against the wall.

She could not take it anymore. She had to talk to Lin about what happened last week while they were training. What if Lin felt something? What if she wasn’t interpreting things in the wrong way but was actually right? Lin liked her.

After a while, she stepped out of the shower and dried her skin with bending. She put a towel over her body since her pyjamas were in Lin’s bedroom. She bit her lip as she walked outside. She was still lost in thought – thinking about if she should speak her truth or just ignore it further – when she entered the bedroom, walking over to the closet where she had taken a bit of space for her stuff.

“Kya?” Lin frowned. Kya’s expression was unreadable but it did not seem like a good one, “You okay?”

Kya jumped slightly but nodded, “Yeah sure just – thinking.”

Lin nodded, “Okay then.” She said and turned her attention back to her book.

Kya bit her lip and made her way back to the bathroom. Then she stopped in the doorway and put her fist on the frame, sighing. Lin glanced up and frowned, wanting to say something but Kya spoke first, “Actually no. I’m not okay.”

Lin frowned and Kya turned around, “I’m not okay, Lin. I – “ She really was going to say it all now, she thought. “I’m not okay because I – I can’t stop thinking about what happened while we were training. I don’t know – it seemed like you were about … about to _kiss_ me but then the explosion was there and then I thought we would talk about it later but you never mentioned it so I didn’t either because maybe I was seeing things in a wrong way and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I – I’m not okay because I am _so_ confused. I don’t know what’s going on between us but I love the time we spend together and I don’t want to lose that and maybe I will after I tell you how I feel. I’ve never been this nervous about anything and I hate it but I – I like you, Lin. I really like – “ She had not even noticed that Lin had stood up and had made her way over to her. The Earthbender was now standing just inches away from her, looking right into her eyes.

The green seemed to glow in the dark and Kya felt her breath hitch when she felt Lin’s hand gently cupping her cheek. Lin’s eyes darkened slightly and the Earthbender slowly leaned in before her lips were brushing Kya’s, moving in a slow rhythm against hers.

The kiss was slow and hesitant at first but then passion took over both of them, the growing hunger inside them coming to light. Lin buried her hands in Kya’s hair and the Waterbender threw her arms over Lin’s shoulders. Lin deepened the kiss, pressing Kya against the doorframe. Lin felt something she had never felt before. Not with Tenzin, not with anyone. Passion, warmth, lust.

Lin picked Kya up and the Waterbender wrapped her legs around the other woman. Their lips were still connected when Lin gently pushed Kya into the mattress. Lin’s body was warm against Kya’s and her hands were deep in her hair. Their tongues moved in an even rhythm and a moan escaped Kya’s lips. She wanted Lin. She wanted to taste her, to feel her, to touch her. But was this going to fast?

“Lin…” Kya moaned softly and Lin slowly pulled away, “Are – are you sure this is what you want?”

“I’ve never been so sure in my life. I want you Kya.”

Kya gave her a smile and brushed a strand of hair behind Lin’s ear, “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Lin blushed and leaned in again, connecting their lips once again, soft and gentle. “I like you, too Kya. I have for – for a long time but I was scared you didn’t feel the same way.”

It was astonishing for Kya. Lin was usually this tough Iron Lady but here, in private she was soft and gentle and emotional. Kya loved this side of Lin.

“You’re a real softie, you know.” Kya chuckled.

Lin rolled her eyes, “Don’t ruin the moment.

Kya laughed softly and cupped Lin’s cheek, “I do feel the same way and I – I would like to try this. But before do anything, we’ll go on a date first.”

“We just had dinner together.” Lin argued.

“That doesn’t count.”

“If you don’t want to have sex with me, just say it.” Lin joked.

“Oh, shut up.” Kya chuckled, “You know I want that but, I don’t want to rush things. This is good and we have all the time in the world.”

Lin nodded and pecked her on the lips, “Okay. Fine.” She rolled off of her and shortly after, they both fell asleep. Lin’s arm around Kya but this time it meant so much more than before.

֎

The sun was hitting her face when Lin woke up. What time was it? The Earthbender almost never woke up at a time where the sun was already shining so brightly. But for a moment all that was forgotten when she realized that Kya was sleeping in her arms, safe and sound. Lin smiled softly and let out a huff. She could not believe what had happened. Kya really liked her. And they kissed … and oh spirits, they might have done even more if Kya had not stopped them.

But then reality hit again when Lin glanced to the side. 10 am, it said. Lin’s eyes widened in horror. She was late. She jumped out of bed, waking Kya in the process.

“Lin?” Kya groaned, rubbing her head.

“I’m late for work.” Lin said, almost stumbling over her feet as she headed into bathroom, brushing her hair and teeth and getting ready for work as quickly as she could.

Ky chuckled softly to herself, running her hand through her hair before following Lin. She leaned against the doorframe for a second, admiring Lin’s fine physique before stepping forward, wrapping her arms around Lin’s waist, “Are you sure you have to go?” She smirked.

Lin’s breath hitched, “Yes. I’m already way too late.”

“What a shame.” Kya said, her lips touching Lin’s bare back. “I wish you could stay.”

Lin bit her lip. Kya’s hands were travelling over the parts of her body that weren’t covered by her clothes. She quickly turned around and took Kya’s hands in hers, “Stop it.”

“Mhm? Stop what?” Kya smirked innocently.

“I have to go to work.” Lin said.

“What’s stopping you? I’m just standing here.” Kya smiled, her chest touching Lin’s.

“I hate you.” Lin said.

“No, you don’t.” Kya said and leaned forward to capture the Earthbenders lips. Kya felt warm and for a moment, her worries about being late were forgotten. Lin deepened the kiss, moaning softly against Kya’s lips. She still could not believe she was able to kiss Kya now… But before she could do anything else, Kya pulled back, “Now go to work.” She said and moved away completely.

Lin stared at her for a moment before crossing her arms over her arms, “Such a tease.”

“Don’t worry, I can make up for it tonight.” Kya smirked and a bright blush appeared on Lin’s cheeks. Kya pecked her on the lips, “Now put on your armour and go to work. You don’t want your detectives to think something happened.”

֎

“Chief?” Mako asked, “Are you okay? It’s almost 11.”

“Zip it, Mako. I am aware that it’s 11. I can read the clock.” Lin grumbled.

“Well but, you’re never late. Did something happen?” He frowned. Lin sighed. He was just worried, Lin knew that.

“No. I just – I overslept.” Lin admitted quietly.

“Oh.” Mako nodded, “Well, you should sleep more anyway.”

Lin raised an eyebrow, “You may be my best detective but I don’t need you lecturing me.”

“Sorry, Ma’am!” Mako said, straightening his posture.

“Now, go back to work.” Lin said, “I’ll be in my office but don’t interrupt me unless it’s absolutely urgent!” Mako nodded and went back to his desk.

Even though he was stubborn and a bit complicated sometimes, he was an excellent police officer and since the wedding, they had worked really well together. She liked the kid – even if she would never admit that to him, obviously.

֎

Around lunch time, Lin heard louder voices outside. “No, I’m sorry. I can’t let you in there.” She heard Mako say, “The Chief gave me orders to only bother her when it’s absolutely important.”

“What so just because I haven’t been robbed I’m not important?” Lin recognized that voice all too well. Kya.

“I’m sorry but I can’t – “

Lin pushed the door to her office open, making Mako stop mid–sentence, “Let her in.”

Kya smirked, “See? I _am_ important.”

The Firebender moved aside and let Kya pass him, disappearing in Lin’s office who closed the door shortly after.

“What are you doing here, Kya?” Lin frowned, leaning against her desk.

“What, no hello – kisses?” Kya said.

“I’m at work, Kya.” Lin said.

“Fine.” Kya rolled her eyes but smiled, “I brought lunch and before you say anything, yes, I know you have a lot of work and you’re the Chief and _blablabla_ but you also need to eat so here.” She put two bags on her desk.

Lin wanted to argue but instead she smiled, “Thank you.” She said softly and Kya nodded.

She sat down across from Kya and opening the bags. She smiled when she saw what Lin had brought, “My favourite. You remembered.”

Kya smiled, “Of course I did.”

After a while Kya said, “I also wanted to talk about… yesterday.”

Lin nodded, “Okay.”

Kya bit her lip. “Are we a thing now?” She blurted out.

Lin chuckled softly at Kya’s bluntness. “If you want us to be.” She said softly.

“I really, _really_ want that.” Kya nodded. Lin reached forward and took Kya’s hand in hers. She was not the romantic type – everyone knew that but around Kya she was soft and kind and loving. Kya let her break down her walls and made her feel things she had never felt before.

“So, we’ll try this?” Lin smiled.

“Okay.” Kya nodded and returned the smile, “Who would’ve thought? Me and a Beifong.” She chuckled and Lin laughed softly, “Well, thank the spirits it’s not you and my sisters.”

“Don’t give me ideas.” Kya joked with a smirk.”

Lin rolled her eyes but chuckled, shaking her head. She had not laughed as much as she had in the last months and it was all because of Kya. She really had grown soft because of the Waterbender, hadn’t she?

Kya stood up and moved closer to Lin, cupping her cheek, “So I get to call you my girlfriend now?”

“We’re not teenagers.” Lin raised an eyebrow.

Kya chuckled softly and leaned in, gently brushing her lips against Lin’s. The Earthbender pulled Kya on her lap and wrapped her arms around her. But before Lin could even think about doing anything more, the door blasted open, making Kya jump away from Lin and both women’s eyes widen.

“Uh… Chief?” Mako stammered, trying to figure out what he had just seen.

Lin rolled her eyes and groaned. Maybe she did not like the kid as much anymore. “What is it, Mako?”

“There’s been an attack on The Sato factory.” Mako said, his cheeks still quite red.

Lin stood up and put her fists against the table, “Then let’s go.” She said. Ugh – why did some thug have to attack now and disrupt her moment with Kya? She turned to give Kya a sad smile, “I’ll see you at home?” She said softly and Kya nodded, “Go. Do your job.”

Lin nodded in thanks and grabbed Mako, leaving to inspect the attack and see what happened. The Firebender still confused on what had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Disclaimer for slight smut (Since I am horrible at that, please just ignore, baha.)
> 
> Hope you'll still like this (shorter) chapter!

The attack turned out to be not as serious as Lin had suspected. Of course, an attack was bad in itself but nobody was hurt and not much property was destroyed. Asami and Korra said they had a lead on who it could be but without hard evidence, Lin’s hands were tied. She told Mako to work with the Avatar to find out more and ordered her officers to sweep the place to find any trace they could.

Now she was walking around the factory, concentrating on using her seismic sense to pick up anything out of the ordinary. But concentrating was hard when Mako was right behind her, words on the top of his lip.

“What is it, Mako?” She grumbled, “You’ve been standing there like a useless owl all day. If you have to say something, just say it.”

Mako rubbed the back of his head, “So uhm, you and Kya?”

Lin rolled her eyes, “I’m not discussing my love life with you, Mako.”

“I just – I wanted to say that it’s okay, you know.” Mako bit his lip, “Nothing wrong about it.”

“I know there’s nothing wrong about it.” Lin said calmly, turning around to face Mako. The Detective nodded and bit his lip, but before he could say something, Lin spoke, “Look, I’m not ashamed of being with Kya but it’s still really new so please, still keep your mouth shut.”

“I will!” Mako said, nodding.

Lin nodded, “Thank you. And I’m sorry that you had to see … _that_.”, she apologized, referring to what happened earlier.

“I didn’t really see anything.” Mako admitted, “I just suspected something since you never let anyone interrupt you when it’s not important, not me, not Korra, not even Tenzin.”

“That obvious, huh?” Lin chuckled.

“Kind of.” Mako smiled, “And also, you seem much more relaxed and happier since after the attack – well, since Kya moved in with you.”

Lin let out a soft chuckle. _Soft_ , she thought. “Yeah, I guess I am.” She said, “She makes me happy. She really does.”

“I’m glad. I know you’re my boss and all but you deserve to be happy.”

Then Lin smiled softly before jumping up again. She looked at him sternly, “Okay now, enough sentimental talk. If you tell anyone about this, I will throw you in jail for good.”

“ _There_ she is.” Mako chuckled and dismissed himself, walking over to Korra and Asami to check in with them. Lin looked at the three before looking at the ground. Maybe she did deserve to be happy. Then she shook her head, going back to work.

֎

“Well, Mako knows about us.” Lin said as she and Kya were sitting at the dinner table, playing a game of Pai Sho. Though, Lin was never really good at it.

Kya raised an eyebrow, “Yeah… that’s obvious.” She chuckled, “He basically saw us making out.”

“No, I mean yes but, he figured it out before that.” Lin said.

“Really? How?”

“Because I never let anyone interrupt me but I made an exception for you.” Lin explained and Kya smirked, “Wow, am I that special?”

“You are.” Lin simply said, her voice soft and gentle.

Kya smiled and put her last flower stone onto the board, finishing her harmony circle to win the game, “Well looks like I’m special and the winner.” She grinned.

Lin looked at the board, “That was so unfair! You distracted me.”

“Well, a lady has her ways to ensure victory.” Kya smirked.

“You’re impossible.” Lin rolled her eyes.

“But you love me anyways.” Kya said softly, not even realizing she had said the 4 letter L word and what it could mean. But before Lin could say something, Kya continued, “So, do you have a problem with Mako knowing about us? Or in general people finding out?”

“I’m not ashamed of being with you, Kya.” Lin said softly and took Kya’s hand, “And if you want me to, I’ll hang up a poster at the station, saying I’m dating the most beautiful woman in the world.”

Kya laughed softly.

“But I don’t know if we should tell anyone yet.” Lin said, “Just because this is still new for both of us and I don’t want to jump on the wagon and rush things.”

Kya smiled, “Me too. Let’s wait. So, what about another round?”

“Oh no, I’m terrible at Pai Sho even if you wouldn’t distract me.” Lin groaned, “And also, it’s getting quite late. I can’t be late again tomorrow.”

Kya chuckled, “Totally not my fault.” She stood up and put the board away.

“Yes, it was. You and your – _ways_ of distracting me.”

“Mhm.” Kya smirked and found her place on Lin’s lap, her hands around the Earthbender’s neck, “What kind of ways are those?”

“The way you kiss me here.” Lin leaned in and captured Kya’s lips, her hands on her back, holding her steady, “And here.” She whispered, her lips travelling down to Kya’s neck. A soft moan escaped Kya, her finger digging into Lin’s shoulders as she tilted her head to give Lin more space.

Then Lin picked Kya up, setting her down on the table where they had played Pai Sho moments earlier. She let her hands roam around her thighs, stroking her sides and letting the warmth flood through her body.

“And resisting you must be the hardest thing I ever done.” Lin whispered against Kya’s lips and Kya smirked, “Then don’t.”

With that Lin drew Kya into a passionate kiss again, pulling her as close as she could. Kya’s hand travelled down from Lin’s shoulders to her breasts, squeezing them gently. Lin’s breath hitched at Kya’s touch and she moaned against her lips, wanting to feel more of Kya, to hold her, to taste her.

“Lin…” Kya whispered, “We should move this to somewhere more comfortable.”

“What, too old for sex on the table?” Lin joked and Kya laughed, “Not yet. But the bed is still better.”

Lin nodded and easily picked Kya up, “You’re much lighter than I thought.” Lin said and Kya’s eyes widened – pretending to be upset, “Are you calling me fat, Beifong?”

“Mhm.” Lin joked and earned a joyful slap from Kya, “If you keep this up, this night won’t go well for you.”

Lin put Kya on the bed, climbing on top of her, “Oh? Sure you can even resist me?” She smirked, raising an eyebrow. Kya chuckled, “We’ll see.” She said, pulling Lin close by the hem of her shirt and capturing her lips into a passionate kiss again.

֎

“Taking things slow didn’t work as well as I thought.” Kya said breathlessly, falling into the pillow beside her.

Lin chuckled, her breathing just as hard as Kya’s, “But you didn’t regret it, did you?”

“Not even for a second.” Kya smiled and gave Lin a soft kiss on her lips, “Also, don’t ever lie to me again.”

“What? When did I lie?” Lin frowned, slightly panicking that she had done something wrong.

“There is no way you’ve never done this – with a woman before.” Kya laughed. Lin was way too skilled for Kya to believe that to be true.

Lin laughed – all panic disappearing. “I swear. Never with a woman.”

“Can’t say I’m not impressed.” Kya smirked and kissed Lin again.

“Yeah, I figured from the sounds you were making.” Lin raised an eyebrow.

Kya chuckled, “Don’t pretend you’re any better.”

“Guess that’s just what you do to me.”

“Guess so.” Kya smiled and put her arm around Lin’s waist, snuggling closer to her. Lin smiled, Kya in her arms. Everything seemed perfect and Lin was not going to let go of that feeling any time soon. She was not used to feel this careless, this bold, this comfortable around anyone. She could not put the things she felt into words when she was with Kya. Was it _Love_?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for not updating but UniP has started and my time has been limited. I still hope you'll enjoy this little chapter. Hope you're all well. Share, Like, Comment if you'd like. :)

The next morning, Lin woke up as early as she usually did. Though, she did not feel as fit as she did most days. She was exhausted. She groaned, covering her face with her hand.

“Do you have to go to work?” Kya sighed, putting her arm around Lin to make her stay.

Lin smiled and turned her head to face Kya, “Yeah. I do.”

Kya opened her eyes and moved closer to Lin, kissing her cheek, “Really?”

“Yes.” Lin nodded and gently removed Kya’s hand, standing up, “I would love to stay in bed with you all day but we have to work on the attack case from yesterday.”

“Ugh, maybe I regret dating the Chief of Police.” Kya groaned but Lin just chuckled, “No, you don’t.” She smiled. She liked Kya saying they were dating now. It made her feel things she had never experienced before.

“True.” Kya admitted, “You do look rather… hot in your uniform.”

Lin blushed but rolled her eyes, “Yeah, right.”

“You do!” Kya said, smirking, “Like the metal hugs your curves and shows off your muscles…”

Lin raised her eyebrow and made her way to the bed, crawling over to Kya to give her a soft kiss, “Does it now?”

Kya smirked and pulled Lin down, pressing their lips together. Lin let out a startled breath but melted into the kiss moments later. She moaned softly and she never wanted this moment to end but after a short while, Lin pulled back, “Kya… I really have to go to work now.”

Kya groaned, knowing there was no way of convincing Lin to stay, “Fine. But don’t think you’re getting out of this.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be home as soon as I can.” Lin said and gave Kya a last kiss before going into the bathroom to get ready for work. She put on her uniform with her bending, knowing very well that Kya was looking her every move.

֎

A month had passed since the attack on the Sato’s factory. They still had not caught anyone – there were no leads, no traces, not anything. Lin was getting frustrated. There was always something – always some kind of evidence but not this time and it was driving Lin crazy. At this point, they had to dismiss the case and move on and hope that something will turn up.

At least her relationship with Kya was going more than well. She felt so much happiness inside of her whenever she thought of the Waterbender, when she spent time with her or felt her next to her. She loved Kya. She really did but neither of them had said the four-letter word yet. Lin knew Kya loved her – in some way but, she was still a bit terrified that Kya did not think of her as serious as that yet. When had she become so insecure about this…

Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. She sighed. She looked at the clock. It was almost lunch time now and there were probably not as many officers at the station right now so, no one could tell the intruder not to disturb her. But before she could even say anything, the door flew open.

“Hey, Chief.”

“Korra.” Lin raised her eyebrow, “What do you need?” Korra would never visit her just because. She needed something.

“I was visiting Mako to help him with something and since I’m already here, thought I’d pop in to say hello.” Korra explained.

Lin was suspicious. She knew the Avatar. She was up to something.

Korra broke the silence again, “So uhm, how’s work?”

“Good.” Lin said, “Korra, what are you doing?”

“Nothing!” Korra said defensively, “So uhm, you and Kya?”

Lin blushed. “What?” That was random. It’s only been two weeks. Then she groaned, “Ugh, Mako told you.”

“AHA!” Korra smiled brightly and snapped her finger, “He didn’t but you just did.”

Lin looked at her. Had she really been outsmarted by the Avatar? She rolled her eyes, “Fair enough. Well done.”

“I knew something was up. Asami told me she’s seen you eating out so many times. And Asami said there was a … _closeness_ between you two.”

“Korra, I am not discussing my love life with you.” Lin said,

“Oh, come on, Chief.” Korra begged.

“No.”

“But you’re the only ones that I know who are like me and Asami. Come on. Give me details.”

“I’m not gay, Korra.” Lin said, already tired of this conversation, “Stop trying. I won’t share this with you.”

“Fine.” Korra groaned, “But agree to this: Double date, you and Kya with me and Asami.”

“Why would I agree to that?”

“Because I’m asking?”

“Not good enough.” Lin said.

“Please! I’ll owe you. Big time.”

“Why do you even want that?”

“Because it’s fun. And like I said, I don’t know any other people like me and Asami and you two are basically my lesbian aunts.” Korra said bluntly.

It actually made Lin chuckle – since when did she laugh so much. Kya really had an impact on her – she made her soft. She rolled her eyes, “Never call me that again but, fine. I’ll ask Kya.”

“YAY!” Korra jumped and punched into the air, “Okay, I’ll let you know the details later. See ya!”

Korra left the room with a wave and Lin rubbed her forehead. Why did she even agree to this? This was going to be a disaster.

֎

“Ready for lunch?” Lin heard a voice at the door again. It had only been about 15 minutes since Korra had left her office and now, since it was actual lunch time, no one was in this part of the station.

Lin looked up, smiling, “Hey, beautiful.”

“Beautiful?” Kya raised an eyebrow but smiled, approaching Lin before sitting down on her desk.

“Aren’t you?” Lin smiled and stood up, standing between Kya’s legs now. She placed her hands on her waist and pulled her close, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

Kya just smiled and put her hands around Lin’s shoulders, smiling into the kiss, “Alright, hottie.”

Lin laughed softly and shook her head, “Please don’t call me that.”

“What?” Kya chuckled, “You are.”

Lin just rolled her eyes, playfully, “So, any plans for lunch?”

“Wow.” Kya pulled back, looking at Lin with an impressed impression on her face, “Miss Lin Beifong, actually not denying me lunch but asking me if we have plans. I did not expect that.”

“Yeah, I guess you just have that effect on me.” Lin smiled, giving her another kiss. Kya returned the smile and kissed her back, her lips soft against the Earthbender’s.

Lin got lost in Kya’s blue eyes, making her stomach turn and then she spoke without thinking, “I love you.” She whispered, her voice soft, deep and hesitant.

Kya looked at her a bit stunned for a second and everything in Lin panicked for a second. Her eyes widened and her lips went dry. She was terrified that Kya would not say it back. But then Lin chuckled softly, “Don’t look so scared.” She laughed, “I love you, too idiot.”

Then she leaned forward and captured Lin’s lips, melting into the kiss. Of course, she loved Lin. She had been in love with Lin for a long-time and nothing made her happier than Lin saying those three little words. Lin smiled and kissed her. She was truly happy.


End file.
